<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ACID BLOBFISH by TheGhostCalamity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300071">ACID BLOBFISH</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity'>TheGhostCalamity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sluggy Series [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Axl take down Acid Blobfish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sluggy Series [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ACID BLOBFISH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Maverick Hunters got a warning about a new Maverick wreaking havoc in the acid factory. It was Acid Blobfish. The ugliest animal with acid powers, able to melt anything he touches. </p><p>They got ready to go fight him. Zero and Axl went to his HQ. There were tons of bombs covered in acid being launched through cannons, as well as acid turrets. Baby proboscis monkeys covered in acid chased them through the rest of the stage.</p><p>They finally reached Acid Blobfish and used Avalanche Yeti's weapon to kill him. Mission complete, Signas congratulated them when they got back, and Layer flirted with Zero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>